7 años después de Finale (hush hush)
by aina7
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después del epílogo de Finale? Esta es mi versión de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y estábamos tomando el sol en las hamacas que rodeaban nuestra grande piscina. Yo llevaba un bikini azul turquesa y Patch un hermoso bañador negro.

- ¡Tito Patch! Vente a jugar conmigo- gritó Scott desde dentro de la piscina.

Scott tenía 5 años y era el hijo de Vee y Gavin. Sus padres estaban de escapada romántica y nos comprometimos a cuidar de él hasta el dia siguiente al mediodía.

- Hace muchísima calor, iré dentro a por unos helados- dije.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y oí los gritos que indicaban que Patch se había metido a jugar con el pequeño. Abrí el congelador, saqué tres helados de chocolate y volví nuevamente al jardín.

- ¡Mirad que traigo!

"- ¡Helado!- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño Scott dirigiéndose a la escalera de la piscina.

Una vez fuera vino corriendo hasta mi posición y me arrebató el helado en un visto y no visto. Me di la vuelta y ahogué un grito en ver a Patch allí, pues con todo el alboroto del niño no me había dado cuenta que él también había salido de la piscina.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió el helado de las manos.

- Gracias- dijo.- Aunque ahora mismo tengo cosas más apetecibles en frente de mí.

-Tú siempre con lo mismo.- me dirigía nuevamente a la hamaca cuando noté algo frío que me recorría la espalda. El dedo de Patch bañado en el chocolate del helado. Me salió un grito y de la impresión se me cayó el helado al suelo.- ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!- le grité indignada.

Patch miró al niño que se había comido ya todo el helado e intercambiaron una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- le dijo dejando su helado encima de la mesa.

- ¡A la piscina!- dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia allí.

De pronto me encontraba en los brazos de Patch avanzando dirección a la piscina.

**Ese mismo día 3 horas más **

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando y riendo sin parar, luego cenamos todos juntos hambrientos por la tarde que habíamos pasado. Cuando ya estábamos comiendo los postres nos dimos cuenta de que el pequeño Scott estaba cerrando los ojos, pero en ver que lo observábamos lo disimuló.

"- Creo que alguien debe irse a la cama- me susurró Patch.

- Vale, ve a acostarlo y en cuanto yo termine de lavar los platos vengo. Nos vemos arriba- le contesté.

Patch subió con el niño en brazos a la planta de arriba y yo me quedé limpiando y ordenando la cocina. En cuanto acabé me dirigí arriba y llegué a la puerta de la habitación que habíamos dispuesto para Scott. Sin hacer ruido me quedé respaldada en el marco de la puerta observando como Patch arropaba el cuerpo del pequeño que ya dormía y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Se volvió y se percató de mi presencia. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca haciéndome un señal para que no hiciera ruido y nos dirigimos hasta nuestra habitación.

- Muero de ganas porque llegué el día en que te vea hacer eso con nuestro hijo.- le dije.

- Vaya, creo tener la solución a ese problema- me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego los dirigió a mi cuello provocando una oleada de placer en mi interior.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el auto-control le dije:

- Hablo enserio Patch. ¿A ti no te gustaría tener un chiquitín corriendo por aquí?

- ¿Si me gusta la idea de tener una miniNora tan gruñona e impulsiva como su madre en esta casa? Me encanta.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

"- Tonto- le dije.

- Refunfuñona.

- Me pones de los nervios.

- Me gusta cuando te enfadas.

Le eché una mirada fulminante pero él seguía con una sonrisa en los labios./

- Ven aquí, Ángel.- me dijo

Y claro, una vez dicha esa palabra todos los intentos de mantenerme enfadada desaparecieron y me eché a sus brazos.

- Te quiero- susurré contra su pecho.

- Y yo.- dijo él.

- Pues si te interesa mi opinión a mi me encantaría tener un pequeño Patch por aquí tan guapo y apuesto como su padre.-le dije.

- Entonces, manos a la obra.-dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y besándome de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 2

*1 mes después*

Patch me estaba mirando con sus ojos penetrantes y me ponía aún más nerviosa.

- ¡Patch sal! No puedo concentrarme si me estás mirando.- le dije.

- Pues me doy la vuelta.- dijo mientras hacia lo que acababa de decir.

- No, espera fuera y en cuanto termine te llamo.

Ese era uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Iba a realizarme una prueba de embarazo que si daba positivo cambiaría mi vida totalmente. En cuanto Patch se fue, a regañadientes ya que él quería estar presente durante todo el proceso, me relajé e hice la prueba.

- Ya está, entra.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué ha salido?

- Patch, tenemos que esperar 3 minutos. Paciencia.

Me miró fijamente y aunque intenté descubrir que emoción expresaba no la identifiqué.

- Ángel, sabes que salga lo que salga siempre te voy a querer y que si no ha sido posible lo podemos volver a intentar.

- Lo sé. Pero no seamos tan negativos, tengo el presentimiento de que esta cosa- dije moviendo el test en mi mano- tiene grandes noticias para nosotros.

Me abrazó y nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio.

- Bueno, ya han pasado esos 3 minutos ¿no?

Miré mi reloj.

- Sí, ¿preparado?

No me contestó, me dio un beso en la frente y cogió el test poniéndolo en una posición en la que los dos veíamos el resultado.

Dos rayitas.

Positivo.

Patch se quedó en estado de shock y me miró.

- Dos rayitas, eso significa...- empezó a decir.

- Sí, positivo.- lo interrumpí.

Patch me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas. Pocas veces lo había visto tan emocionado como entonces.

- Uau. -dije impresionada sin acabarme de creer que eso estuviera pasando.

- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Ponte guapa, ¡ah no espera! que siempre lo estás.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.

Esa noche fuimos a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito para celebrar la pequeña gran noticia que acabábamos de recibir.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando le conté la noticia a mi madre no se lo tomó muy bien, ya han pasado varios años pero aun no ve con buenos ojos a Patch aunque creo que en el fondo de su corazón le está empezando a coger cariño. Luego se calmó y dijo que tendríamos su ayuda para lo que necesitáramos.

Por otra banda cuando se lo dije a Vee no pudo estar más contenta, primero creyó que estaba bromeando pero cuando le juré que decía la verdad se puso a gritar como loca. Más tarde me llamó emocionada diciendo que se mudaría temporalmente a Coldwater con el pequeño Scott para ayudarme. Gavin tenía que quedarse en Londres por el trabajo pero vendría todas las veces que le fuera posible. Me opuse a esa idea porque no podía dejarlo todo solo para ayudarme a mí aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas de verla, llevábamos mucho tiempo separadas y la echaba de menos. De todos modos es tan cabezona que no logré que cambiara de opinión y desde hace tres semanas que viven a dos calles de nuestra casa.

Esas semanas se pasaron volando, la mayor parte del tiempo Vee y su pequeño estaban en nuestra casa. Scott era un amor de niño y lo teníamos todos un poco mimado. Un día que Vee había ido a visitar a su hermano nos lo llevamos al parque, de camino allí pasamos por delante de una tienda en la que ya nos habíamos parado la semana pasada y él se había enamorado de un balón. Ese día Vee le dijo que no se lo compraría porque ya tenía un montón en casa, pero el niño que es muy listo y sabe jugar sus cartas puso cara de cachorrito e hizo que termináramos comprándole eso que tanto quería. Mejor ni os cuento como se puso Vee al ver que habíamos caído en su trampa y le terminamos comprando eso.

Al fin llegó el día que esperábamos, teníamos una cita con el médico para saber el sexo del bebé. Mi madre y Vee querían asistir pero acordamos que en cuanto saliéramos las llamaríamos enseguida, las íbamos a invitar a almorzar y les contaríamos que nos habían dicho.

Estábamos esperando en la sala de espera del hospital y Patch no paraba de mover la pierna y comerse las uñas. Iba a decirle que se tranquilizara pero una enfermera nos llamó y nos llevó a la consulta.

- Buenos días, pasad- dijo el médico.

- Buenos días- dijimos Patch y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Voy a preparar las cosas, un segundo.

- ¿No podría habernos tocado una mujer?- me susurró Patch

- ¡Patch! ¿No estarás celoso de un médico, verdad?

- Listo. Puede tumbarse aquí señorita.- nos interrumpió el médico

Me tumbé y me levanté un poco la camiseta dejando visible mi abdomen. Me fije que Patch miraba con desconfianza al médico y lo dejé por caso imposible.

- Bien, ahora le pondré un gel que está un poquito frío.- dijo mientras me aplicaba ese gel viscoso.- A ver si está en una buena posición y podemos ver si será un chiquitín o una chiquitina. ¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?

- Pues la verdad es que no hemos pensado mucho en eso, solo queremos que esté sano.- respondí y era totalmente cierto ya que supusimos que no habría problema pero no sabíamos que pasaría cuando un ángel caído y un nefilim tenían un bebé.

El doctor asintió y empezó a mover la pequeña maquinita por encima de mi barriga. Noté como la mano de Patch se entrelazaba con la mía y le sonreí.

- Parece que estamos de suerte.- dijo el médico- está en una buena posición y se ve claramente que el bebé que están esperando es un niño. ¡Enhorabuena!

Patch apretó nuestras manos y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego giró su vista hacia la pantalla donde se veía nuestro bebé y se la quedo mirando con cara de bobo.

- Eso es genial- dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, lo es- contestó Patch aun medio atontado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Las semanas siguientes se pasaron rapidísimas. El día que fuimos al médico para saber el sexo del bebé comimos con Vee, Scott y mi madre tal como habíamos acordado. Todos se pusieron muy contentos de saber que será un niño, sobretodo Scott que dice que por fin podrá jugar con alguien que no sea su padre al fútbol. Más tarde hablando con mi madre me confesó que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera una niña para poder hacerle coletas y comprarle vestiditos. Por la noche le conté a Patch lo que ella me había dicho y me contestó que teníamos toda la eternidad para tener una miniNora. Patch se había vuelto más sobre-protector si eso era posible y no me dejaba hacer tareas casi a lo que yo me enfadaba porque me aburría estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Cuando íbamos a las ecografías rutinarias a Patch se le caía la baba, y para que mentir a mí también. Aun no me creía que nosotros hubiéramos hecho esa pequeña cosita que pronto estaría entre nosotros. La mejor parte del día eran las noches cuando él le hablaba a la barriga y le contaba cosas sobre nosotros al bebé. Por lo que respecta al nombre del pequeño Patch había dado con uno genial.

**Flashback**

Solo eran las nueve y media de la noche y ya me estaba muriendo de sueño. Había sido un día muy movidito; por la mañana fui a desayunar con mi madre y me contó que le estaba haciendo un cubrecama al bebé. Se la veía muy ilusionada y me preguntó si prefería que pusiera ositos o mejor estrellitas, luego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que le haría unos patucos cosa que a mí me parecía una horterada pero la vi tan emocionada que no le dije nada. Por la tarde fuimos con Vee al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva porque la que tenía se me estaba quedando pequeña, nos lo pateamos de arriba a bajo y tenía los pies que ni me los sentía. Al llegar a casa solo quería darme un baño y echarme una siesta en el sofá, pero me encontré con los vecinos del lado que nos invitaron a probar unos pastelitos que habían hecho. No pudimos rechazar la oferta y pasamos un rato con ellos. Nos preguntaron que si ya teníamos nombre para el bebé a lo que respondimos que no y ellos dijeron que deberíamos pensarlo porque ya estaba de seis meses y el tiempo pasa tan rápido que en cuanto nos diéramos cuenta el pequeño ya estaría en camino. Al llegar a casa me puse el pijama y me metí directamente en la cama. Noté que Patch besaba mi mejilla pero estaba tan cansada que ni me moví.

- Harrison- dijo Patch de repente.

- ¿Eh?- murmuré adormilada y confundida.

- El bebé. Podríamos ponerle Harrison, como tu padre.

Abrí los ojos como platos en oír eso. Era una idea magnífica.

- Patch, es genial. Me encantaría que nuestro bebé llevara su nombre. Aunque no fuera mi padre biológico yo siempre lo consideraré así. ¿Sabes? Lo echo mucho de menos.- me acurruqué junto a él y me abrazó.- ¿Tú crees que estaría orgulloso de mí?

- Lo está. Seguro que esté donde esté está muy orgulloso de ti.

Dicho eso creo que me quedé profundamente dormida porque no recuerdo nada más.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Buenos días.- dijo Patch sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Anda por fin te levantas, dos minutos más y te tiro un cubo de agua fría.

- No te pongas violenta. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Se te veía pensativa.

- Nada, solo recordaba y pensaba en la suerte que tengo.

- Suerte la mía.-dijo dándome un beso.- Uy, creo que me descuido de alguien.- dicho esto bajo sus labios a mi barriga y depositó un pequeño beso. Patch se iba a levantar de la cama cuando noté que el pequeño se movía.

- Patch, espera.- cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi barriga.

- Parece que él también quiere darnos los buenos días.- se colocó a la altura de mi barriga y empezó a hablarle.- ¿Cómo estás hoy pequeño campeón? Papá tiene muchas ganas de que salgas y poder tenerte entre sus brazos. ¿No nos vas hacer esperar mucho más verdad?

En mi cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, se ponía tan tierno que a veces ni parecía él.


	5. Capítulo 5

En una semana salía de cuentas y estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez asustada. ¿Y si el parto se complicaba? ¿Y si no era una buena madre? ¿Y si se nos quedaba grande? Esos y más "¿Y si…?" me rondaban por la cabeza sin descanso. Patch se daba cuenta de que estaba distraída y me preguntaba pero solía darle evasivas ya que no quería preocuparle por mis tonterías. Por otra parte si mi barriga crecía ni que fuera un poquito más en esta semana que faltaba no pasaría ni por la puerta. Patch hasta se había preguntado si no íbamos a tener gemelos pero la última ecografía que me hicieron dejó claro que no. Fue la que nos emocionó más ya que el bebé estaba casi formado del todo. Cuando nos encontramos con Vee y mi madre después de la ecografía y les enseñamos las fotos se pelearon por ver cuál de las dos se las quedaba. Mi madre opinaba que se las tenía que quedar ella porque quería presumir de nieto con sus amigas y Vee decía que ella ya se había quedado las de la vez anterior que me hicieron una. Finalmente ganó Vee que se compadeció de ella y le dio una fotocopia de las originales.

Ese día hacía un sol radiante que si salías al jardín por más de cinco minutos te dejaba frito. Decidimos que sería mejor meternos un ratito en la piscina para soportar el calor cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Patch?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te parece si llamo a Vee y los invitamos a la piscina?

- Claro, ningún problema.

Cogí mi móvil y tecleé el número de Vee.

- ¿Hola?- una vocecita respondió al otro lado de la línea, por lo que deduje que había contestado Scott.

- Hola pequeño ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… Pero hace muchísimo calor y no puedo salir a jugar a la pelota.- respondió con voz triste.

- Pues creo que tengo la solución. ¿Quieres venir con mamá a nuestra piscina?

- Siiiiiií.- gritó emocionado.

- Scott, ¿con quién hablas?- oí una voz de lejos.- ¿Si?- Supuse que le quitó el teléfono porque ahora era Vee la que me hablaba desde el otro lado.

- Soy Nora.

- ¡Nora! ¿Qué le has dicho a mi hijo para que se haya puesto a saltar como un loco?

Le comenté la propuesta que le había hecho al pequeño y ella aceptó encantada.

Minutos después nos adentramos en el agua templada de la piscina y oímos como alguien llegaba corriendo. Apareció Scott con el bañador ya puesto y un flotador alrededor de su cintura, detrás de él venía Vee con la crema solar en la mano.

- ¡Scott espera! Si no dejas que te ponga la crema vas a parecer una langosta de lo rojo que te vas a poner.

-Mmmm….¡Me gustan las langostas!- respondió divertido el niño. Patch y yo reímos viendo la graciosa escena familiar.

-Yo que tú dejaba ponerme la crema porque en esta piscina solo entran los que están protegidos contra el sol.- decidí salir en ayuda de Vee.

-Bueno vale… Pero porque me lo dices tú.-respondió él arrastrando las vocales.

-¡Anda! Ya veo que tendré que llamarte cuando no quiera comer verdura o no quiera acostarse porque según él es temprano.

Pasamos un rato agradable jugando como niños cuando decidí salir. Me envolví en una toalla y miré la hora en mi móvil.

- ¡Chicos! Son la una y media ya. ¿Os quedáis a comer verdad? Puedo pedir unas pizzas.

-¿Tan tarde es ya? No tranquila, nosotros nos vamos ya.- respondió Vee.

- ¡Yo quiero quedarme!- opinó el pequeño- mamá me dijo que hoy comeríamos pescado y no me gusta, prefiero la pizza. Porfi mamá…- miró a su madre poniéndole ojitos tristes.

- No se le puede decir que no a esa carita.-dije en su ayuda.

- Bueno, está bien.- aceptó derrotada.

Llamé y pedí dos pizzas. Todos habían salido ya de la piscina y estaban poniendo la mesa. Yo me encontraba cansada y reposaba en el sofá con Scott en mi regazo. Él tocó mi barriga durante un buen rato esperando notar algún movimiento de Harrison pero parece ser que estaba perezoso y no quería moverse.

- A lo mejor está cansado, ayer no paró de moverse en todo el día.- le dije para animarlo.- Pero si noto que se mueve tranquilo que te aviso.

Comimos entre risas y el principal tema de conversación fue el pequeño que estaba por llegar. En un momento noté que se movía y no dudé en llamar la atención de Scott que enseguida puso su manita en mi tripa y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Terminamos de comer y Patch trajo helados de postre.

- Voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo.- prácticamente pasaba la mitad del día allí, uno de los problemas de estar embarazada. Me levanté tranquilamente cuando noté que mis pantalones se empapaban.

- Dime que no has llegado a tiempo.- dijo un Patch confuso. Me quedé quieta sin saber qué hacer y busqué a Vee con la mirada que parecía haber pasado por esto y transmitía tranquilidad.

- Creo que ha roto aguas.- contestó ella emocionada.


	6. Capítulo 6

En cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos supe que todo el dolor que había pasado había merecido la pena. Sin duda, la imagen de Patch y Harrison juntos encabezan mi lista de momentos bonitos. Más tarde llegaron mi madre, Vee y Scott que no se ponían de acuerdo cuando les preguntamos a quién se parecía. Mi madre obviamente decía que se parecía a mí, Vee por otro lado decía que era clavado a Patch y Scott opinaba que no se parecía a ninguno de los dos. Desde mi punto de vista creo que en lo único que se parecía a mí era en el color de los ojos, en los otros rasgos tenía más parecido con Patch.

Estaba en mitad de un sueño cuando oí el llanto de Harrison. Miré el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y deduje que aún no había amanecido. El día anterior no había estado quieta en todo el día y me moría de sueño así que opté por llamar la atención de Patch.

- Patch.- lo llamé en un susurro mientras movía su hombro suavemente.

- ¿Mmmm?- contestó en un murmuro.

- Ve a ver qué le pasa a Harrison. No sé qué tiene hoy pero no para de llorar y yo fui la última vez, te toca.

- Shhhh.- el llanto parecía haber cesado.- ya se ha…- volvió a empezar con más fuerza.

- Déjalo ya voy yo.

Llegué a su cuna y lo cogí en brazos. Me miró con sus ojitos y pensé que me iba a derretir de tanta ternura que desprendía. No parecía que se fuera a dormir de nuevo así que bajé con él a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de agua. Después de un rato acunándolo entre mis brazos estaba más relajado e intenté ponerlo de nuevo en su cuna, pero cuando lo dejé empezó a llorar otra vez. Finalmente, luego de dos intentos más, conseguí que se quedara dormido.

Oí una voz que me parecía de lo más lejana, pero poco a poco mientras me iba despertando supe que era Patch hablándole al pequeño. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué hasta ellos dándoles un beso a cada uno.

- Buenos días, Ángel.- me dijo y luego me miró con atención.- no tienes muy buena cara.

- ¿Por qué será? Ah, sí. Ayer cuando alguien estaba descansando plácidamente yo estaba intentado que este bichito de aquí- toqué la nariz de Harrison- se durmiera de nuevo.

Vi que Patch abría la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a sonreír.

- Me voy a comprar, no tardo.- le dije a Patch mientras colocaba a nuestro pequeño en sus brazos.

- Vale, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.- me respondió antes de darme un beso. La verdad es que era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa a solas con el pequeño. Bueno, en realidad la segunda pero la primera vez cuando me fui Harrison estaba dormido en nuestra cama y cuando llegué estaba igual, solo que Patch estaba de la misma forma a su lado.

Subí al coche y me dirigí al supermercado más cercano. Estaba saliendo del coche cuando recibí una llamada, miré y vi que era de Patch.

- ¿Patch? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada… Bueno, creo que Harrison tiene hambre y no encuentro la leche en polvo.

- Eres un desastre. Antes de irme te dije que estaba en el primer cajón del estante que hay debajo de la encimera.

- Oh, es verdad. Bueno te dejo que se está enfadando, te quiero.- me dijo tan rápido que casi no lo entendí, colgué y me reí divertida al imaginarme la situación.

Compré todo lo necesario y volví a casa. Cuando pasé la puerta de entrada me di cuenta que Vee estaba sentada en el sofá con Harrison en su regazo.

- ¡Hola! No te esperaba aquí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño no paraba de llorar y Patch te ha llamado en busca de ayuda?- le pregunté.

- Mírala, por fin llegas. ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué dices eso? He venido porque ya echaba de menos a este pequeño que por cierto cada día está más grande.

- Lo decía porque me he ido y no llevaba más de cinco minutos fuera que me ya ha llamado diciendo que no encontraba algo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- En el jardín, jugando con Scott.- iba a decir algo cuando Harrison balbuceó algo ininteligible.- ¿Mamá no te dice nada?- dijo Vee dirigiéndose al pequeño pero mirándome a mí. Me acerqué a ellos y lo cogí con cuidado, su cara pareció cambiar a mejor.

Después de un rato hablando con ella de Harrison y de las cosas nuevas que poco a poco iba aprendiendo entraron los dos chicos que se sorprendieron al ver que ya había llegado. De pronto el llanto del pequeño de la casa nos avisó de que volvía a tener hambre y Scott se ofreció para ayudarme a preparar el biberón, una vez hecho quiso dárselo él mismo y su madre lo ayudó a hacerlo. Los dos pequeños se quedaron dormidos y nosotros seguimos hablando. Vee nos contó que la semana viniente vendría Gavin y se quedaría unas semanas ya que le habían dado vacaciones en el trabajo y sobretodo nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a Scott porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. El resto de la tarde fue simplemente genial.


	7. Chapter 7

Vee había ido al aeropuerto para recoger a Gavin mientras que nosotros nos encargábamos de distraer a Scott en nuestra casa. Le habíamos dicho que su madre tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas y él se quedó encantado, pero al ver que ya llevaba un buen rato y no volvía se empezó a impacientar. Harrison estaba dormido en su hamaca para bebés que se encontraba en el salón mientras Patch y yo ordenábamos los platos que acabábamos de limpiar.

- ¿Dónde está Scott?- preguntó Patch dándose cuenta de que el niño no se encontraba entre nosotros como hacía unos minutos.

- Hace nada estaba…- el llanto de Harrison me interrumpió.

Dejé el plato que estaba sosteniendo sobre la encimera y me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el salón. Una vez allí me encontré a Scott al lado de nuestro pequeño que no paraba de llorar.

- Sólo quería jugar con él.- se defendió poniendo una cara de susto pensando que lo íbamos a regañar. – No quería que se enfadara…

-No pasa nada.- me acerqué a ellos y cogí a Harrison en brazos que dejó de llorar al instante- Además ya era hora que despertara, que luego por la noche no hay quien consiga que se duerma.- pasé una de mis manos por su pelo y él me devolvió una sonrisa de alivio al ver que no estaba enfadada.

Llamaron al timbre y oí a Patch diciendo que ya iba a abrir él. Vee entró en el salón y nos saludó pero su pequeño parecía estar ocupado hablándole a Harrison y no le hizo demasiado caso.

- Hace media hora estaba preguntándonos cuando volverías, pero se ve que ya te ha remplazado.-la informé.

- Ah, pues así me voy y me llevo a la sorpresa que traía conmigo.- contestó ella que consiguió captar la atención del niño.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Me has traído galletas de chocolate?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-No, pero creo que también te va a gustar.- hizo un ademán hacia la puerta haciendo que Gavin entrara y Scott lo viera. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo ni un momento. Viendo ese momento y con el pequeño entre mis brazos supe la suerte que tenía al tener a Patch conmigo y deseé que nunca nada nos separará más de cinco metros.

Después de esa tierna bienvenida nos sentamos en los sofás que ocupaban la habitación y Gavin pidió coger a Harrison en brazos a lo que accedí sin problema. El que no estuvo tan contento con esa decisión fue su hijo que quiso llamar su atención ya que de alguna forma sentía que le quitaban su puesto. Él sentó a los dos pequeños en su regazo mientras los miraba con ternura.

-Está precioso.-opinó Gavin refiriéndose a Harrison que ahora se llevaba su pulgar a la boca.- lo había visto en las fotos que me mandabais, pero así lo es aún más. Creo que lo veo más grande y todo.

-Crecer es su única faena. Anteayer fuimos al pediatra y nos dijo que ya podíamos empezar a darle papilla a parte de los biberones.- seguimos un buen rato hablando sobre temas al azar cuando se nos ocurrió la idea de hacer una barbacoa para cenar. A todos nos pareció perfecto así que mandamos a los hombres acompañados de los pequeños a comprar mientras Vee y yo preparábamos el resto de cosas en casa.

- Vee… He visto como se ha puesto Scott al ver a su padre y la cara de añoranza de ambos. En parte creo que soy culpable de que estén separados y si yo soy la única cosa que te hace quedarte aquí, no creo que sea justo para nadie.- solté lo que estaba pensando hacía rato ahora que nos habíamos quedado a solas.

- Nora, ¿me estás diciendo que…?- la corté porque vi el sentido que le estaba dando a mis palabras.

- No, no me malinterpretes. Me encanta tenerte aquí, mejor dicho teneros aquí, de hecho si te vas te echaría muchísimo de menos, pero me siento mal por hacer que estéis separados.

- Lo sé, yo también he pensado en eso y creo tener la solución. Mira, la empresa en la que trabaja Gavin es una multinacional así que no creo que haya ningún problema en reubicarlo en algún puesto cerca de aquí. Es la mejor opción, tendría a las personas que más quiero cerca de mí.

- Pero…- reflexioné unos segundos acerca de lo que acababa de decir- te fuiste porque vivir aquí te conllevaba recordar muchas cosas de nuestro pasado.

- Lo tengo superado, pero tampoco te voy a engañar diciéndote que está todo perfecto. Hay cosas que aún me duelen pero ha pasado mucho tiempo e intento recordar los momentos felices. He conseguido vivir aquí estos últimos meses y lo único que no me ha gustado ha sido estar lejos de él.

- Pues si es así me encantaría que te quedaras definitivamente.- me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo de esos que te dejan casi sin respiración.

- Si me estrujas así a lo mejor no lo podré hacer.- disminuí la fuerza de mi agarre.

- Lo siento, la emoción.- me disculpé.

- Ahora sólo falta decírselo a Gavin pero no creo que tenga ningún problema.


	8. Capítulo 8

Dejé a Harrison en su sillita y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno cuando oí la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. Miré con confusión en la mirada a Patch y me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Buenos días!- el grito de mi madre proveniente de la entrada de la casa resonó por toda la cocina.

¿Mi madre? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Normalmente avisaba cuando tenía pensado hacernos una visita, pero eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño era que se presentara en nuestra casa a las nueve y media de la mañana.

- Tenemos timbre, por si no te habías dado cuenta- respondí más seca de lo que pretendía pero la verdad es que estaba un poco molesta.

- Yo también me alegro de verte cariño. Tú misma me diste las llaves así que no sé de qué te quejas.- quería responderle que se las di por si había alguna emergencia pero me aguanté las ganas.

- Hola tesoro.- sí, definitivamente ahora le estaba hablando a Harrison.- ¿verdad que tienes ganas de pasar el día con la abuela?- ahora sí que no entendía nada. Que yo supiera no habíamos acordado que hoy pasaría el día con ella y por el momento no me fallaba la memoria.

- Mamá… Íbamos a ir a dar un paseo.

- Eso no es problema. Podéis ir mañana.- miré a Patch en busca de apoyo, pero para mi sorpresa no me apoyó a mí y salió en defensa de mi madre.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que se lo lleve tu madre? Ni que fuera una extraña, sabes que estará en buenas manos.- Vi que eran dos contra mi así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Me despedí de mi pequeño que cambió un poco su cara al ver que se iba pero que sus padres no. ¿Qué había sido eso? Mi madre nunca se comportaba de esa forma. A lo mejor estaba un poco paranoica, no había ningún problema en que pasara el día con su abuela pero me había cogido por sorpresa.

Volví a ponerme delante de la encimera para continuar preparando el desayuno cuando noté unas manos en mi cintura.

- ¿Estás de broma no? ¿Vas a seguir cocinando?- preguntó Patch.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora? Pensaba que te gustaban las tostadas con mantequilla. Y por cierto mi madre te ha convencido muy fácilmente.

- Bueno, en realidad fui yo el que tuve que convencerla para que me hiciera un pequeño favor. Quería que este día fuera para nosotros.- acercó su boca a mi oreja- Sólo tú y yo.- Sabía perfectamente que con eso no quería decir que Harrison o nuestros amigos estorbaran, sólo quería tener un día a solas como los que hacía mucho que no teníamos.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunté intrigada.

- Un picnic. En esa laguna que descubrimos un día por casualidad. Creo que necesitamos relajarnos y allí nunca va nadie.

- Oh, impresionante. Me había olvidado que a veces tenías buenas ideas, aunque ésta supera todas las expectativas, es genial.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Nada, nada.- respondí aguantándome la risa- pues iré a prepararme pero primero tengo que darme una ducha.

- Yo también tengo que ir. Así que… ¿porqué no somos buenas personas y nos bañamos juntos para ahorrar agua?

- Claro que sí, señor ahorrador.

Después de ducharnos y vestirnos nos subimos al coche para empezar nuestro camino hacia ese bonito lugar. Hicimos parte del camino en silencio cuando se me vino a la cabeza que nos olvidábamos de algo.

- ¡Patch!- exclamé- ¿Cómo vamos hacer un picnic sin comida?

- ¿Qué te crees? Llevo preparando esto más tiempo del que te imaginas. Por suerte tengo una novia muy dormilona que cuando me he levantado a las siete de la mañana para prepararlo todo no se ha enterado de nada.- realmente estaba sorprendida por aquel gesto tan bonito que había tenido al esforzarse para preparar todo esto.

Mirando por la ventana me di cuenta de que cada vez había menos edificios y ante nosotros iba apareciendo un paisaje más verde y natural. Después de diez minutos más hablando de temas no muy interesantes llegamos hasta el lugar donde podíamos llegar con el coche, el resto del camino tendríamos que hacerlo caminando.

Nos bajamos del coche y Patch cargó con una cesta en la que deduje que estaría la comida mientras que a mí me toco llevar una manta de tonos anaranjados. Era un poco complicado llegar hasta donde queríamos pero una vez lo hicimos supimos que había valido la pena. Delante de nuestros ojos se extendía una enorme laguna rodeada por una grande extensión de hierba donde dejamos la manta y nos sentamos encima.

- Es más bonito de lo que recordaba- dije observando a mi alrededor.

- Sí, esto es genial y lo mejor de todo es que lo tenemos para nosotros solos.- en ese momento se oyó un extraño sonido que provenía de mi barriga.- Parece que alguien tiene hambre.- dijo entre risas.

- ¡Pero no te rías! Por tu culpa no he podido desayunar, normal que tenga hambre.- intentó parar de reír pero fue un intento fallido. Sacó los bocadillos de la cesta y me dio uno.- ¿De qué son?- le pregunté.

- No lo sé muy bien… He abierto el frigorífico y he puesto lo que me parecía que quedaría bueno.- me reí ante su ingenio.

- Espero terminar el día en casa y no en el hospital- bromeé mientras le daba un mordisco.

- Qué graciosilla, encima que lo hago con buena intención.- se hizo el enfadado pero sabía que en realidad no lo estaba.

- Era broma tonto.- me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso.

- Creo que me tendré que enfadar más a menudo si para que me desenfade me haces esto.- cogí un poco de mayonesa que se salía del bocadillo con el dedo y se lo pase por la cara. Él me miró sorprendido pero enseguida empezó a seguirme el juego. Parecíamos dos críos pero eso no me importaba, estaba disfrutando el momento.

- Mira como hemos acabado, ¿cómo vamos a volver a casa así?- pregunté mirando la cara sucia de Patch.

- Allí tienes una enorme laguna, si quieres limpiarte, métete.- primero pensé que lo decía en broma pero me miraba serio.

- ¿Estás loco? Si me meto allí voy a enfermar, que ya no estamos en verano.

- Pues te cuido.- dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en su cara.

- Una idea muy apetecible, pero…

- ¡Venga! Si tengo que tirarte yo será peor.

Y sí, evidentemente termine dentro de la laguna pero no sólo yo, Patch terminó por meterse también. Después de un buen rato jugando dentro del agua salimos porque empezábamos a tener frío. Patch me envolvió con la manta y recogimos todo para volver al coche. Cuando ya llevábamos unos minutos de camino rompí el silencio.

- Ahora que lo pienso, si tú también te has mojado, ¿quién me va a cuidar?

- Nos cuidamos mutuamente.- respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias por este magnífico día, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Ni yo sin ti y espero no tener que comprobarlo nunca, Ángel.


	9. Capítulo 9

Llegamos a casa y tras descargar las cosas y cambiarnos la ropa mojada volvimos al coche para ir a recoger a Harrison que estaba aún en casa de mi madre. Llamamos al timbre y oímos como unos pasos se acercaban pero para nuestra sorpresa fue un hombre el que abrió la puerta. No me dio tiempo de pensar porque detrás de él apareció mi progenitora con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

- Pensaba que no vendríais hasta después de cenar.- se la veía un poco incómoda. El pequeño estiró sus brazos para que lo cogiera y así lo hice.- no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad.

Parecía que se había olvidado de hacer las presentaciones pero de pronto habló.

- Bueno él es… Andrew. Andrew ella es mi hija Nora y su novio Patch.

- Encantado.- habló ahora el hombre que me saludó con dos besos y tendió su mano a Patch.

- Mamá… ¿me acompañas un momento a la cocina?- supe que no era de buena educación pero quería que me aclarara mis sospechas. Ella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

- ¿Tú y él…? Bueno, ya sabes… ¿Estáis…?- no sabía cómo formular la pregunta.

- Si te preguntas si estamos saliendo la respuesta es no. Solamente nos estamos conociendo pero si todo sale bien es probable que iniciemos una relación. Es súper atento, me trata genial-se calló de repente- ¿porqué no os quedáis a cenar y lo compruebas tú misma?

- Está bien- acepté, en parte porque no me apetecía llegar a casa y tener que ponerme a cocinar. – Por cierto, ¿te ha traído algún problema?- pregunté refiriéndome al pequeñín que estaba sosteniendo en brazos.

- Ninguno, todo perfecto.- como si supiera que estábamos hablando de él se puso a jugar con mi pelo tirando suavemente.

Ayudé a preparar la cena mientras los otros ponían la mesa. En cuanto todo estuvo listo nos sentamos y dejé a Harrison en mi regazo. Al principio era una situación un tanto rara y no salían temas de conversación pero enseguida Andrew se puso a hablar, en realidad era muy simpático. Mientras nosotros nos íbamos conociendo el pequeño no paraba quieto, quería agarrar todo lo que le quedaba a su alcance y hasta cogió una aceituna de mi plato, pero evidentemente se la quitamos antes de que pudiera llegar a su boquita. Finalmente le dimos la parte final de una barra de pan para que la mordiera y así tuviera algo con lo que entretenerse. Al parecer Andrew era tres años más joven que mi madre, estaba divorciado y tenía una hija.

Estuvimos una media hora más hablando después de terminarnos la comida pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que nos despedimos y nos marchamos a casa.

Patch cogió a Harrison que se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto y lo dejó en su cuna con cuidado de no despertarlo. Entré en la habitación tras él y se me quedó mirando.

- Oye, me debes una, cuando te has ido a la cocina me has dejado a solas con el novio de tu madre.- me reprochó.

- Según ella no son novios. Bueno, por el momento. Siento haberte dejado a solas con él pero tenía que aclarar unas cosas.

- Nora… ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿te molesta que tu madre esté intentando algo con un hombre?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a mí y me depositaba un beso en la frente.

- Por un lado me siento mal, porque para mí nadie podrá remplazar el sitio de mi padre, pero también la entiendo. Tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y por lo que he visto hoy creo que Andrew podría hacerla feliz.- quería seguir hablando pero el sonido de mi móvil me lo impidió. Vi que era mi madre y descolgué enseguida.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunté extrañada por su llamada.

- Sí, sólo que quería hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Te ha sentado mal lo de Andrew? ¿Estás enfadada?

- No, más bien sorprendida. Lo único que me molesta es que no me dijeras nada antes y si no fuera porque lo hemos encontrado allí vete a saber tú cuando nos lo habrías contado, ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

- Tenía miedo de tu reacción, además quería esperar unos días más para asegurarme de que lo nuestro podría llegar a algo serio. Lo siento.- parecía arrepentida de verdad.

- No pasa nada. Mamá yo sólo quiero verte feliz y si ese hombre consigue que lo seas pues no veo ningún problema.

Seguimos hablando dos minutos más pero enseguida cortamos la llamada ya que era tarde y sólo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama.

Desperté por unos ruidos providentes del piso de abajo, me puse mis zapatillas y bajé. Patch estaba en la cocina y la encimera estaba llena de cosas. Me acerqué a él y cuando me vio no puso su sonrisa habitual.

- Ya me has estropeado la sorpresa- gruñó por lo bajo.

- Tan temprano y ya te estás quejando. ¿De qué sorpresa hablas?- pregunté con incertidumbre.

- Quería prepararte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama.- lo miré asombrada.

- Bueno pues si quieres me vuelvo a la cama, no hay problema.

- Ahora ya no tiene gracia. Quizá otro día.- dijo un poco molesto porque le había chafado el plan pero en cuanto me acerqué y le di un beso todo resto de enfado desapareció.

- ¿Dónde está Harrison?

- Lo he dejado en la manta del salón con sus juguetes.- salí de la cocina en busca del pequeño pero cuando llegué a la puerta me paré en seco. No estaba en la manta, estaba sentado tranquilamente frente la televisión.

- ¡Patch!- lo llamé- ¿porqué lo dejas tan cerca de la tele? Le van a doler los ojos.- mientras hablaba él llegó a mi lado con un biberón en las manos.

- Nora… Te juro que yo no lo dejé allí, ya te dije que lo senté en su manta.- dijo él igual o más confuso que yo. El pequeño despegó la mirada de la pantalla por un momento y la clavó en nosotros. Seguramente se percató de lo que su padre sostenía porque se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

- Entonces… ¿nuestro niño ha gateado y no lo hemos visto? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté alarmada y enfadada conmigo misma por no haber presenciado ese momento. Observé a nuestro hijo que ahora tenía la vista fija en el biberón y sin previo aviso gateó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su padre. En cuanto llegó levantó sus manitas para que lo cogiera y así lo hizo. Los dos nos quedamos mirando impresionados pero Harrison rompió el momento iniciando un llanto que pedía nuestra atención. Patch se sentó con él en el sofá mientras le daba el biberón y yo los miraba fascinada.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía los dos hombres de mi vida conmigo y eso era más que suficiente.


	10. Capítulo 10

Desperté acalorada tras una pesadilla horrible que me había parecido real.

- ¡Patch!- grité- ¿Dónde está Harrison? Tenemos que llevárnoslo, vamos a escondernos, vendrán a por…

- Shhhht, Nora tranquila. Sólo fue un sueño ¿sí? Yo estoy aquí, contigo.- me intentó tranquilizar.

- Pero esos hombres…- dejé la frase inacabada porque me di cuenta de que tenía razón y todo estaba como siempre.

- ¿Estás bien? Es la segunda vez en lo que va de semana que te pasa esto.- me miró con cara de preocupación.

- Sí, creo que es por las fechas. No me traen buenos recuerdos.- le respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas? Aún es temprano, deberías descansar un ratito más.- opinó él.

- No creo que pueda iré a la cocina a prepararme un té.

- Voy contigo.- se puso en pie y bajamos en silencio. Escuché un crujido y di un brinco pero sólo me hizo falta mirar al hombre que estaba a mi lado para saber que todo estaba bien. Una vez llené los dos vasos de bebida nos sentamos en el salón.

Pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió una pregunta que quería formularle.

- Si pudieras cambiar algo de toda tu vida, ¿qué cambiarías?- le pregunté de repente cogiéndole por sorpresa.

- Absolutamente nada.- respondió él.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera los malos momentos?- había esperado una respuesta muy diferente a esa.

- Nora, los malos momentos o me han hecho cambiar para bien o me han llevado hasta ti. Y no me imagino una vida siendo el Patch de antes y mucho menos imagino una vida sin ti.- respondió tranquilamente.- ¿Tú sí que cambiarías algo?

- Para nada. Bueno sí, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí conmigo y pudiera disfrutar de su nieto.- confesé mientras él se limitaba a acercarse mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. – Y si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿qué pedirías?

- Has amanecido preguntona- dijo mientras despeinaba mi pelo- la verdad es que el genio de los deseos se enfadaría conmigo porque tardaría siglos en poder decirle que deseo quiero que me conceda. No sabría que pedirle, tengo todo lo que quiero. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

- Opino lo mismo, volvería a pasar todas las dificultades que hemos sufrido si supiera que luego estaríamos así.- dije con sinceridad. Noté como las manos de Patch me acariciaban el pelo y me recosté en su pecho cerrando los ojos poco a poco pero no lo llegué a hacer ya que el llanto de Harrison proveniente del piso de arriba me lo impidieron.- creo que se nos ha terminado la tranquilidad.- dije mientras me ponía en pie y él hacía lo mismo.

El pequeño estaba de pie sosteniéndose en los barrotes de la cuna y mirándonos con sus grandes ojos. Hoy Vee y Gavin celebraban el aniversario de su boda así que nos habían invitado a almorzar en un restaurante de la zona.

-Seguro que tardas más que yo en arreglarte así que ¿por qué no te vas a la ducha y yo me encargo de bañarlo?- me preguntó.

- Sí, será lo mejor- salí de la habitación dejando al niño con su padre no sin antes oír como volvía a empezar un pequeño llanto. Últimamente sólo quería estar conmigo y tenía que aprender a estar con los demás por lo que la opción de que lo bañara Patch además de darme más tiempo permitía que estuvieran más rato ellos juntos.

Estaba acabando de ponerme mi vestido cuando entró Patch con Harrison envuelto en una toalla entre sus brazos.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Te has duchado ya por lo que veo, no?- dije viendo que tenía la parte superior del pijama totalmente empapada.

- Tenemos un hijo que no se está quieto ni en la bañera y que se divierte chapoteando, que le vamos hacer.- contestó el con una sonrisa. Al ver que no llegaba al cierre de mi vestido dejó al pequeño en medio de nuestra cama y se acercó para subirlo él pero cuando el niño vio que estaba tan cerca de mí se puso a balbucear cosas sin sentido para llamar nuestra atención.

- Oye, al final tendré que enfadarme contigo- dijo Patch que ya se había acercado a la cama y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.- mamá también es mía.

Estábamos todos ya sentados en la mesa del restaurante elegido, mientras comíamos y contábamos alguna que otra anécdota. Scott jugaba con una moto de juguete y Harrison estiraba su manita dispuesto a quitársela, cuando vio que él también la quería se la puso en la mano a lo que mi pequeño no tardó nada en llevársela a la boca. Se la quitamos enseguida porque esa moto había correteado por el suelo y el niño empezó a llorar. Le dimos su peluche que también se puso a morder pero ahora ya no había problema.

- Veréis cuando quieran una moto de verdad.- dijo Gavin.

- De eso nada.- dijimos Vee y yo al unísono.

- ¿Y cómo le vas a explicar a tu hijo que tú ibas en mi moto pero que él no puede tener una?- preguntó Patch.

- Deberías apoyarme si no quieres dormir en el sofá.- le dije seria pero todos supimos que era broma así que todos rieron.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y dijimos que nos quedaríamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Vee.

- Sí, pero ya ves, no lo cumplimos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacéis con el segundo?

- Qué pereza volver a pasar 9 meses de embarazo después de todo lo que sufrí con Scott.- contestó ella.

- ¿Me ves con cara de tener otro hijo? Bueno, por lo menos no ahora, no veas qué faena nos da Harrison.- todos miraron al aludido que se estaba quedando dormido encima de su sillita y luego dirigieron una mirada acusadora hacia mí.

- No mientas, es un angelito.- dijo Gavin. Se ve que el pequeño sabía cómo hacerme quedar mal.

Sonreí ante la última palabra porque si para Patch siempre había sido su Ángel, o por lo menos siempre me había llamado así, Harrison era nuestro angelito.


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana no había sido nada interesante, salimos a desayunar a un bar cercano, nos pasamos por casa de mi madre para ver cómo estaba y en volver a casa ya era la hora de comer. La tarde tenía pinta de ser igual de aburrida que el resto del día, nos encontrábamos en el salón, yo mirando una película cualquiera y Patch jugaba con el pequeño. De repente miró su reloj, se levantó dejando a Harrison sobre mi regazo y rebuscó entre los papeles de la mesa su móvil y la cartera.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté sorprendida por ese cambio tan brusco.

- He quedado para ir a jugar al pool con unos viejos compañeros y si no me voy ya llegaré tarde. ¿No te había dicho que iría?- contestó aún sin mirarme.

- ¿Al pool? Si hace muchísimo que no juegas, además no, no me habías dicho nada.

- Se me habrá olvidado decírtelo. Tengo que irme, no creo que tarde mucho, si hay algún problema me llamas.- dejó un beso en mi frente y salió rápidamente de nuestra casa.

Noté como Harrison se removía inquieto entre mis brazos por lo que decidí dejar la película a medias y salimos a dar un paseo. Estuvimos un buen rato recorriendo las calles del barrio que por suerte estaban tranquilas y cuando ya quería volver a casa nos detuvimos en frente de la de Vee al ver a Scott jugando en el jardín.

- ¡Hola!- sonrió él tan alegre como de costumbre.

- Hola.- saludé- ¿dónde está mamá?

- Aquí estoy.- respondió Vee saliendo del interior de la casa.- ¿quieres pasar?

- Claro, aunque primero voy a llamar a Patch que seguramente ya estará en casa y no quiero que se preocupe.- marqué su número pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta proveniente del otro lado de la línea. No le di más importancia, pero al ver que ya llevaba más de una hora en casa de Vee y por más que lo intentaba no obtenía respuesta decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Al llegar acosté a Harrison que se había quedado dormido en el camino de vuelta y escuché como se abría la puerta principal.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó enseguida cuando me vio bajar por las escaleras.- por la cara que llevas seguro que me has llamado. Se me ha apagado el móvil porque me he quedado sin batería.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedir el móvil a otro?- interrogué.

- No me di cuenta que era tan tarde, sino te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho.

- Tendré que ponerte un chip rastreador en la chaqueta como hiciste tú unos años atrás.- le sonreí burlonamente y me dirigí escaleras arriba otra vez.

Sólo eran las ocho de la mañana y ya estábamos todos en pie. El pequeño no había pasado una buena noche, al parecer había cogido un resfriado. Bajamos a la cocina para desayunar dejando a Harrison en su sillita. Patch cogió una botella de agua para llenar los dos vasos cuando una voz hizo que no terminara la acción.

- Abua.- dijo el pequeño de la casa haciendo que nos giráramos sorprendidos. Pensé que sólo había sido casualidad, seguramente había balbuceado algo sin sentido cuando lo volvió a repetir estirando su brazo en dirección a la botella quitándonos cualquier duda.

Patch se acercó a él y bajó su cabeza para quedar a su altura.

- Ahora te daré agua, pero primero di papá.- dijo probando suerte.- Pa-pá.- dijo ahora más lento con la esperanza de que él lo repitiera.

- Abua.- repitió ahora más serio y con cierto enfado al no recibir lo que quería.

Al ver que sólo iba a conseguir que se enfadara, puso el agua en su biberón y luego la dejo a su alcance.

- Agua. Ha dicho agua. No mamá ni papá. Agua.- repetía Patch con un poco de frustración.

Estaba por acercarme a él cuando oí como el pequeño estornudaba, pero esta vez el hombre que tenía en frente también lo hizo. Dos por uno.

- Parece que tenemos otro chico resfriado en esta casa.- dije observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Do etoy resfriado.- respondió él demostrando que obviamente sí lo estaba. Se veía tierno con esa voz y con la nariz levemente enrojecida.

- Tienes la nariz roja, te pareces al reno Rudolf.- contesté con cierta diversión.

- Así está de conjunto con tu pelo.- contraatacó él. No sé como lo hacía, pero siempre me dejaba sin palabras.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi pelo no es rojo?- pregunté cambiando un poco el tono de mi voz.

- Repítelo cuantas veces quieras, que eso no va a cambiar, además sabes que me gusta así.- se acercó con la intención de darme un beso pero lo detuve.

- Ni lo sueñes. Ya tengo a dos enfermos en casa, no quiero estarlo yo también.- Vi como Patch dedicaba una mirada fingida de enfado a su hijo.

- Es tu culpa.- le dijo con resentimiento también fingido mientras yo cogía al pequeño para llevarlo al salón.- Ah, ¿a él si lo tocas? Esto no es justo.

- Cállate. Pareces un viejito de esos que están todo el día refunfuñando.

- Vale, ya me callo, pero sólo porque el puesto de refunfuñona es tuyo y no quiero hacerte la competencia.

- Te la estás ganando.- respondí.

- ¿Aún estás enfadada por lo de ayer verdad? Vale, sí, no estaba jugando a pool pero tampoco te diré donde estaba porque luego ya no sería una sorpresa.


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Gavin se fue sin dar explicación alguna. Solamente se había molestado en dejar una nota pegada en la nevera donde explicaba que esto era demasiado para él, le reprochaba a Vee que pasara demasiado tiempo con sus amigos y argumentaba que él echaba de menos su vida en Inglaterra.

Cuando ella llegó alterada a nuestra casa para explicarnos lo sucedido, mencionó que recientemente habían tenido varias peleas, aunque ella nunca creyó que fuera capaz de marcharse de esa forma. Le preguntamos qué tenía pensado hacer, si iría tras él o si por lo menos intentaría establecer contacto, pero estaba demasiado dolida para hacerlo. Lo único que le preocupaba era Scott, que crecería sin padre, aunque últimamente podría decirse que ya era así debido a que Gavin sólo se concentraba en el trabajo y nunca tenía tiempo para él.

Esa mañana decidimos pasar por su casa, como hacíamos habitualmente desde el incidente, para pasar un rato con ella e intentar que no se sintiera tan sola. Los pequeños estaban distraídos jugando mientras nosotros hablábamos de los abuelos paternos de Scott. Nos comentó que sólo había visto a sus suegros dos veces, la primera vez en la boda y más tarde cuando nació el pequeño porque Gavin no mantenía una buena relación con sus padres.

- Nora, ¿cómo se llamaba tu papá?- preguntó de repente Scott que sin que nos diéramos cuenta había estado escuchando fragmentos de la conversación. Él ya sabía que mi padre no estaba aquí, pero nunca le habíamos contado las razones ni lo que había pasado realmente por su corta edad.

- Harrison.- contesté sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y también se fue a un viaje muy largo cómo el mío?- preguntó inocente. Supuse que Vee le había dicho una mentira piadosa para explicarle la ausencia de su progenitor. Nos quedamos todos en silencio sin saber qué contestar, pero él se olvidó rápido del tema al descubrir otra cosa.- ¡Ah! Pues se llama como su abuelo.- comentó refiriéndose a nuestro pequeño.- Mamá, ¿por qué yo me llamo así?- aún me asombraba la capacidad de los niños para llegar a esas conclusiones o preguntar cosas constantemente. Temía el día en que fuera nuestro propio hijo el que nos hiciera preguntas como esa y nosotros no supiéramos como responderlas.

- Porqué…- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- Un chico que conocimos Nora y yo se llamaba así.

- ¿Era guapo?- preguntó sin conformarse con la corta explicación que le habían dado.

- Sí, aunque tú lo eres más. ¿Pero sabes qué era sobretodo? Valiente. Muy valiente. Pensé que tú también lo serías, por eso te pusimos este nombre.

- Yo también soy muy valiente, mirad mi brazo.- dijo mientras alzaba su brazito e intentaba demostrar que los tenía grandes y fuertes. Todos sonreímos, pero a pesar de demostrar que todo iba bien con esa sonrisa, en los ojos de Vee no se veía reflejada la alegría. La conocía tan bien que supuse que estaría pensando en qué habría pasado si Scott siguiera vivo. Seguramente las cosas serían muy diferentes y ella y yo no hubiéramos estado siete años viviendo en diferentes continentes, y lo que es más importante, estoy segura de que él la habría hecho más feliz que el que aún era su marido. En pensar en eso me percaté que todavía no habíamos hablado de su divorcio, pero sabía que ese no era el mejor momento, por lo que intenté buscar algo que la animara. ¿Y qué mejor para animar a Vee que la comida?

- ¿Vamos a comer? Empiezo a tener hambre. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer una de esas pizzas que tanto te gustan?- casi por acto reflejo Harrison puso toda su atención en mí al oír hablar de comida. Si no lo hubiera llevado nueve meses en mi barriga juraría que era un hijo perdido de Vee.

- En teoría estoy a dieta, pero si acompaño la pizza con un batido de fresa ya me habré tomado mis tres frutas rojas del día. Sólo me faltaran las dos azules y alguna que otra verde.- por más increíble que pareciera seguía siguiendo la misma dieta que hacía cuando estábamos en el instituto, aunque sabiendo como la aplicaba, no se le podía llamar dieta.

Mientras comíamos Scott nos contó que en su clase había una chica a la que el otro día le había regalado una florecita amarilla que cogió en el patio del colegio y que ella le correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Todos lo miramos con ternura y él con la inocencia que tiene un niño de seis años le pidió consejo a Patch para poder pedirle a la niña si quería ser su novia. Todos reprimimos una risa al recordar como nosotros a esa edad también queríamos imitar comportamientos que veíamos hacer a los adultos.

Después de comer nos dirigimos todos a nuestra casa para pasar la tarde disfrutando del sol en nuestro jardín.

- eeta.- dijo Harrison alargando la mano hacia la galleta que sostenía su padre. Poco a poco iba aumentando el vocabulario y hacía que nos quedáramos embobados mirándolo. De repente oímos como llamaban al timbre de la casa y Patch se ofreció para ir a abrir. Regresó acompañado de un chico que calculé que tendría unos veinte y pocos años y a decir verdad no estaba nada mal. Se presentó y tras nuestra petición, es decir de Vee y mía, conseguimos que se quedara un poco más. Resultó que acababa de mudarse al vecindario y quería conocer un poco a la gente. Vi como se sorprendía al ver que Patch y yo éramos tan jóvenes y ya teníamos un hijo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Más extraño le iba a parecer ver como pasaban los años y nosotros no envejecíamos.

- Cerrad ya la boca, que os entraran moscas.- dijo Patch en cuanto el chico que se llamaba Dylan se había ido.

- Nunca tendría posibilidades con él, ¿no has visto como miraba a Vee?- dije para enojarlo un poco más.- pero tranquilo que aún que las tuviera tampoco querría, deberías saberlo ya.

- Madre mía, yo también quiero vecinos así.- opinó ella.

Y con eso quedó clara nuestra nueva misión: conocer más cosas sobre ese chico y si creíamos que estaba a su altura intentar que "accidentalmente" se volvieran a encontrar.

Porqué, según el refrán, ¿un clavo saca a otro clavo verdad?


End file.
